Heartbeats
by Morte Giver
Summary: The dim lights seemed to halo the blonde as the strode confidently across the floor and Carlos could hear the blood rushing through his head, a steady pounding that reminded him he was alive and awake even though it felt like he was trapped in a never ending dream. Whore!Carlos, Client!Kendall


This is a fic that was originally a prompt sent to me on my tumblr. I decided that I'd also start posting my BTR fics on fanfiction, which is odd for me since I haven't posted on FF in... years. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this :) if you do, tell me what you thought.

* * *

He was back again. Carlos watched through the haze of smoke and drugs as the tall blonde (_Kendall_ his mind hissed) walked through the club. The sound of the music drowned out normal conversation, but then again, the people who come here don't want _conversation_, so it wasn't really a problem.

The dim lights seemed to halo the blonde as he strode confidently across the floor and Carlos could hear the blood rushing through his head, a steady pounding that reminded him he was _alive _and _awake_ (even though it felt like he was trapped in a never ending dream).

Carlos turned and smiled seductively at the male sitting next to him in the dingy and cum-crusted booth, one hand slowly sliding up their thigh to cup the bulge in their pants. The man moaned, though Carlos couldn't hear it, felt it reverberate through his body, which was pressed flush against the man's side.

A sweaty hand grabbed at the back of his neck, stroking with mock affection and tenderness. Carlos ignored the revulsion at the man's touch (he craved another but no, no, he couldn't think of that) and instead giggled and leaned further into the man.

The steady bass of the music pulsed through the floor and Carlos stroked the man through his pants in time with the rhythm. He would have continued, but a tap at his shoulder had him pulling back and turning. He ignored the man's protests and instead focused his bleary eyes on his 'boss.'

The man smirked, cruel and perverse, and pointed behind him. 'Client,' the man mouthed. Carlos nodded and stood, shrugging the other man's hands off of his body with relief as he made his way through the crowd gracefully towards the back rooms specifically for the high paying 'clients' that the boss sold his whores out to.

Carlos already knew who it would be before he pushed the cold wooden door open. Kendall lounged back on the large bed that was covered in red satin sheets. The lighting in the room was dimmed for ambiance, but it was as if they were outside on a sunny day when Carlos looked at Kendall.

Kendall grinned, soft and loving as he saw Carlos. Carlos swallowed back the urge to run, to mold himself to Kendall and let the man take him away. He couldn't, _couldn't_.

_"You can't trust them, remember that. They only want your body, not your heart, or your mind, or _you_. They will use you for your pleasure then discard you like yesterday's trash as soon as they're done. Don't ever let yourself be fooled; all you are is a piece of ass and pretty face to clients. If you let yourself believe anything else, you'll get your heart broken. Remember that Carlos."_

"Carlos," Kendall spoke, whisper soft, before holding a hand out and beckoning him over. Carlos moved forward instinctively and let Kendall fold him into his arms when he was close enough. He closed his eyes and straddled Kendall's lap.

Kendall always smelt the same. Clean, with hints of lavender and what Carlos assumed was some sort of cologne. He smelled _safe_. Trustworthy.

"I missed you," Kendall whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Carlos' head. Carlos clutched the fabric of Kendall's shirt tighter and pressed an open mouthed kiss to Kendall's neck in response.

Kendall let him for a moment before pulling Carlos back. Carlos avoided looking into Kendall's eyes, knowing they would just distract him and make him believe anything Kendall told him. And he couldn't do that.

_He wouldn't let himself have his heart broken_.

"Carlos," Kendall said, voice pained. His thumb brushed across the curve of Carlos' cheek and Carlos leaned into the gesture instinctively.

"Carlos, why do you keep doing this? I want to help, let me help you, please," Kendall pleaded. Carlos could faintly hear the sound of the music seeping through the old walls if he listened hard enough. He did so, trying to distract himself from the amazing person that was Kendall Knight.

The only person to get through the chinks in the armor surrounding his heart, the same one he had protected since he found himself thrust out into a cruel world and left to fend for himself five years ago.

"You know why Kendall," Carlos tersely replied. His voice was rough and scratchy, throat overused and abused. Kendall's face darkened a bit at that and he frowned, both hands coming up to cradle Carlos' face gently between them.

"Carlos, look at me, please." Carlos turned his head but instead looked at the wall behind Kendall's head. He counted the cracks in the plaster, put there for various reasons, all of them by clients. Kendall's grip tightened momentarily and he turned Carlos' head and caught the smaller man's eyes.

Carlos was instantly captivated. Kendall's green eyes were enchanting, and Carlos could see himself in them. He looked thin, almost sickly. His skin was pale and his eyes had bags underneath them. His arms were lined with small dots from needles.

He was disgusting. He was worthless, and he didn't deserve to have the attention of someone like Kendall. He was a useless whore, good for nothing but a fuck.

_Why was Kendall doing this?_

Kendall frowned sadly and pressed a chaste kiss to Carlos' lips. "Carlos, baby, _please_. Please, let me get you out of here. Let me help you. I know you don't want to do this, that you never did."

That was true. Carlos hated it here, despised his 'boss' and everything to do with this place. But before this place he had nothing, was homeless, and while he hated this place at least he had a roof over his head and food to fill his stomach.

"I can get you help, get you clean and give you whatever you want. Please, let me help you, _I love you_."

Carlos flinched back from the words, from the _lie_. He bared his teeth and dug his nails into Kendall's skin viciously.

"Liar! I'm just a whore, I know what I'm worth, so don't _lie _to me!" he screamed. Kendall didn't flinch and just held Carlos closer.

"But you can be so much _more_. Please, Carlos, just…" Kendall was desperate, Carlos could see that, and instead of answering he lunged forward and crashed their lips together violently. Teeth clacked together and Carlos tasted blood in his mouth.

He ignored the slight sting in his lip though (_he'd felt much worse before_ _after all_) and growled into the kiss. Kendall didn't fight it, instead pressed Carlos to his body and kissed back, trying to sooth some of Carlos' fury with his calm.

Carlos clawed at Kendall and nearly ripped the taller man's clothes off of him. Kendall let him as he slid down the shorts Carlos was wearing, the only clothing he wore when he worked. Carlos didn't let Kendall take control; instead he immediately slid onto Kendall's hardening erection, moaning harshly as he was filled.

Kendall gasped but he just gripped Carlos' hips and let the other man take control. Carlos fucked onto Kendall furiously, clawing and biting at every inch of available skin in front of him. Kendall's words reverberated through his head, taunting him and making him angrier.

_Liar, liar, why does he torture me? Whore, that's what you are, not worthy, you don't deserve love, no one would ever love a worthless person like you! Kendall doesn't love you, Kendall doesn't love you, Kendall doesn't, Kendall, Kendall, Kendall, Kendall!_

_I love you_

Carlos gasped and sobbed as he released between them, painting Kendall's chest and abs white. He slumped against Kendall and sobbed and sobbed, wetting Kendall's shoulder with his tears. Kendall just held him and shushed him gently.

Carlos hissed as Kendall slowly slid out of Carlos, still hard and leaking, and instead maneuvered them so that he was lying down with Carlos cradled carefully to his chest.

"Why?" Carlos whisper-yelled. Kendall looked down and Carlos stared up at him with dark, accusing eyes.

"Why would you say something like that? Why, why do you keep lying to me? You get what you want either way!" Carlos accused. Another sob ripped from his throat and he bit his lip to hold back the rest, internally wincing as he bit down on the split gracing it.

Kendall's eyes softened and he pressed a kiss to Carlos' head. "I'm not lying Carlos. I swear," Kendall's eyes pleaded with him to believe the other man. To trust what he was saying.

"I want to help you. You don't deserve this. I love you," Kendall pressed a kiss to Carlos' lips before he could protest and call him a liar again.

Carlos immediately melted into Kendall despite what his mind was screaming. He whimpered a little as Kendall licked at his split lip before he opened his mouth and let Kendall's tongue lick inside. He whimpered again as Kendall pulled away and Kendall laughed a little, not mocking, but loving.

"Carlos, I don't know what will convince you. I'll do anything you want, do anything to prove to you that I'm not lying. I _love_ you, and I want you to come with him, let me take you away from here and help you. Just… have some faith in me. Please?"

Kendall's green eyes bore into his and Carlos felt his breath catch in his chest. He bit the inside of his cheek and listened to the music from the club again. His heart beat furiously in his chest and he closed his eyes. The darkness calmed him somewhat and he listened to the beat of his heart sound through his head.

Another beat soon joined it, and it took Carlos a moment to realize he was listening to Kendall's heart. The two beats were out of synch, beating loud in his head, and Carlos couldn't hear anything else.

_You can't trust them_

Kendall

_They'll only hurt you_

He's good though

_They lie_

Kendall doesn't lie

_You're just a piece of ass to them_

Kendall's different, he is

_They'll use you then discard you like yesterday's trash_

Then why does he keep coming back and saying the same thing over and over? Even when I keep rejecting him, even when he still gets sex out of it either way? Why would he do that?

Silence.

_Th-thump th-thump, th-thump th-thump, th-thump th-thump_

There was only one heartbeat now. Carlos frowned and pressed his ear closer to Kendall's chest.

_Th-thump th-thump (th-thump th-thump), th-thump th-thump (th-thump th-thump), th-thump th-thump (th-thump th-thump)_

Their heartbeats had synched. Carlos breathed out and opened his eyes. He looked up to see Kendall watching him, a soft, unguarded look in his eyes. They were filled with adoration and love, and they were aimed right at him.

Carlos felt his heart skip a painful beat in his chest. He licked his lips and sat up with his hands pressed to Kendall's chest. One hand settled over Kendall's heart and the other near Kendall's collarbone.

Kendall watched him carefully, curiously, but Carlos could see the anxiety lurking in his eyes. Carlos smiled softly, gently, and Kendall's face seemed to transform at the foreign expression on Carlos' face.

Carlos leaned forward and cut anything that Kendall was about to say off by pressing his lips sweetly to Kendall's. He pulled back and swallowed, fear, longing, anxiety, lust, and love warring inside him. His heart continued to beat furiously in his chest.

"Don't break my heart," he whispered plaintively. Kendall's eyes widened, recognizing the phrase for what it was. He immediately sat up and drew Carlos into his arms. Carlos wrapped himself around Kendall tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Never," Kendall vowed. Carlos nodded and pressed his lips to Kendall's neck.

"I love you," he whispered, admitting it out loud for the first time. He immediately felt lighter, as if a burden had been lifted, and when Kendall pulled back to beam brightly at him his world spun and tilted violently before centering on Kendall.

The outside world didn't matter anymore. It was just them, and the rest would be dealt with later.

"I love you too," Kendall returned before leaning forward and kissing Carlos. Carlos sighed and pressed back tentatively, love and affection still too foreign to him. But he would learn, and he knew Kendall would be glad to help.


End file.
